dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Erase
& |similar= Destruction }} 'Erase '(消す, kesu) is an ability Zen-Oh can use to destroy anything with twin charged blue balls of energy. Overview Zen-Oh was implied to have used this ability on six of what were originally eighteen universes, due to being in a bad mood. Future Zen-Oh uses this ability to wipe out the immortal Infinite Zamasu and either all of the universes in Future Trunks' timeline (anime) or the timeline itself (manga). Due to its nature and scope, it is the most powerful ability in the Dragon Ball franchise. Both Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh use the technique to erase Universes 9 and 10 in the Tournament of Power, including all fighters and gods except Mojito and Cus. This technique is absolute, not to mention very deadly, that if Zen-Oh wishes it, anyone from a universe who escaped to another universe would still vanish, no matter where or what universe they went to. In the manga, it was shown that if desired, Zen-Oh can destroy an entire reality as the Time Ring representing Future Trunks' world was shattered upon the parallel dimension's elimination. It is implied in the Tournament of Power that, again if he wishes it, Zen-Oh can erase all timeline incarnations of a universe, causing anyone in that said universe to disappear, implying that, as long as a single timeline remains unharmed, an alternate timeline version of the person will not be wiped out (Trunks and Mai were not erased as the present Universe 7 was never affected, and the Zen-Oh probably also destroyed the new future timeline's version of Universe's 9 and 10 as well) Variations Despite being a part of the same attack, it does appear to have at least one variation. When Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh began erasing Universe 9, those in the World of Void were frozen, their bodies started flashing, and disappeared after all of Universe 9 was erased. Another version of this technique is when Zen-Oh erased Frost and not a universe. Video game appearances The move makes a video game debut in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 ''in a cutscene when Infinite Zamasu attempts to kill the Time Patrol. Like in the anime, Future Zen-Oh used this move to erase him from existence. Trivia *Erase is by far the most powerful technique to ever be (and very likely the most powerful technique that ever will be) featured in the ''Dragon Ball franchise. It was capable of annihilating a complete immortal in a non-corporeal form effortlessly as well as an annihilating not only multiple universes, but an entire timeline as well. *This technique has the highest mortality rate as a mentioned use of it in the past by Zen-Oh when he was in a bad mood resulted in the destruction of six of the original eighteen universes. When it was used by Future Zen-Oh to destroy Infinite Zamasu, it results in the destruction of the entire multiverse in Future Trunks' timeline which includes all the souls of those who had died in that timeline (such as Future Bulma, Future Gohan, Future Vegeta, Future Goku, etc.) in addition to those that survived Zamasu's Zero Mortals Plan. Its usage again by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh during the Tournament of Power resulted in the entirety of Universe 9 and 10 to be erased following the defeat of all ten fighters of Team Universe 9 and 10 respectively. In all four known events in which the technique was used, countless number of mortals, living and dead, sentient and non-sentient, as well as gods were erased from existence along with their respective universe. Even worse, if anyone from one universe escapes to another universe, they still will vanish, regardless of location, due to their natural connection to that said universe. Category:Techniques Category:Abilities Category:Offensive techniques